Hyung, I Hate Fans Cameras
by Wu Fan Girls aka Puterr
Summary: Kebencian sehun akan kamera para fans sangatlah besar ketika ia bersama Luhannie-nya ditempat umum,, karna kamera itu selalu menghalangnya untuk mendekat kepada Luhannie-nya/ "aku benci themua fans kita!"/Ooc, gaje, typo (s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.. maaf yah,, fanfic pertama,, hehe.. #garukKepala


Title: Luhannie, I hate fan's cameras

Author: Wu Fan Girls aka Puterr

Genre: tebak sendiri…

Main Cast: HunHan, and Others

Rated: T nyerempet M dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt

Warning! Typo bertebaran, gaje, ooc, eyd tidak beratruran, one-shoot, yaoi aka BoyxBoy, dan kesalahan lainnya

Summary: Kebencian sehun akan kamera para fans sangatlah besar ketika ia bersama Luhannie-nya ditempat umum,, karna kamera itu selalu menghalangnya untuk mendekat kepada Luhannie-nya/ "aku benci themua fans kita!"/Ooc, gaje, typo (s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.. maaf yah,, fanfic pertama,, hehe.. #garukKepala

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AND GO AWAY!**

Dorm Exo K

Sehun POV

Jika thaja ada Luhannie hyung dithini pathti akan menyenangkan. haahh.. Luhannie-hyung~ bogothipo~. oh ya, Kenalkan aku Oh Thehun, Pakai 's' bukan 'Th'. Aku hanya bisa memandang Luhannie-ku dari layar thmart-phone-ku yang terpampang wajah Luhannie-hyung. Luhannie-hyung! Bogothipoooo!

"ya! Sehun! Jangan melamun terus! Lebih baik kau mandi sana! Manajer-hyung menyuruh kita untuk ke bandara! Cepat! Palli!" aish,, thuho-hyung~ Kenapa haruth thekarang? Dan Kenapa juga kita ke bandara? Memang member exo-m mau kethini?

"untuk apa ke bandara?" thuho-hyung hanya melirik thekilath kemudian berkata

"tebak saja sendiri! Cepat mandi!" apa member exo-m akan kethini!? Luhannie-hyung juga pathti ikut! Aku haruth cepat mandi!

"kalau kau tidak mau mandi aku duluan saja lah" eh! Tidak bitha! Aku duluan!

"aku dulu! Thuho-hyung~ bitha kan kau menunggu? Hehe" pintaku, tak lupa dengan 'v' sign di jari ku

Thuathana bandara kali ini ramai thekali,, aaahh.. kapan yah bandara ini thepi ketika kami dithini? Dan Kenapa lama thekali! Aku thudah thangat ingin memeluk Luhannie-hyung! Tiba-tiba thaja ada pethan mathuk,, eh! Ini dari Luhannie-hyung!

'_hai sehunnie,, apakah kau merindukanku? Kalau iya, aku juga sangat merindukanmu sehunnie ^^,, oh ya,, aku sebentar lagi akan sampai di incheon,, jadi aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau dilarang memelukku nanti! kau pasti langsung memelukku nanti ketika melihatku,, lebih baik kau biasa saja yah.. doakan aku selamat,, saranghaeyo.. ^^'_

Eh!? Makthud Luhannie-hyung apa? Aku tidak boleh memeluknya? Kenapa! Aku kan thudah ingin memeluknya dari dulu,,

'_kenapa tidak boleh sih hyung~? Aku sudah ingin memelukmu dari dulu~ biarkan aku memelukmu~ jebal~ buing~buing~'_

Send!

Kuharap Luhannie-hyung mau kupeluk ketika aku melihatnya nanti! Aku Akan berlari ke pintu masuk dan langsung memeluknya!

'_mianhae sehunnie~ tapi manajer-hyung sudah melarang ku untuk kau peluk di incheon nanti,, banyak fans sehunnie! Kau mau kalau mereka merekam dan memfoto pelukan kita dan menamai nya dengan 'hunhan moments' jika itu sampai dibaca oleh manajer-hyung.. kita akan dimarahi habis-habisan dan dilarang bertemu! Apa kau mau seperti itu? Mianhae,, sebenarnya aku mau-mau saja kau peluk,, jeongmal mianhae sehunnie~'_

Ugh.. thelalu thaja alathannya karna fans,, kalau bitha aku ingin memeluk Luhannie-hyung dan membanting kamera fans yang mengabadikannya,, tapi kuratha itu tidak mungkin

'_eum,, baiklah,,, tapi aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu kan Luhannie?'_

Send!

'_tentu saja boleh! Sudah sampai nih sehunnie~ sampai jumpa! Saranghae!'_

Dan akhirnya Luhannie thampai di bandara,, berthama member exo-m lainnya tentu.. mereka themua bergandengan Tangan ketika menuju ke van kami,, kami tak bitha menyuthul mathuk karna fans yang thudah thiap dithana menghalangi jalan kami dan akhirnya mereka mathuk thatu van dengan kami..

"Luhannie-hyung! Bogothipoyeo!" langthung thaja kupeluk Luhannie ketika dia duduk dithampingku,, aku terlanjur kangen dengannya

"iya sehunnnie~ nado bogoshipoyeo,,,"

Sehun POV End

"beli bubble tea yuk hyung! Thudah lama kita tidak beli bubble tea berthama" luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menarik sehun ke kamar (koq ke kamar? #gak ganti baju dulu?)

Ternyata cafe bubble teanya sedang banyak pelanggan sehingga mereka harus antri dengan berjejer ke belakang,, sehun dan luhan pun begitu, walaupun mereka artis tapi mereka kan juga pembeli, jadi mereka harus mengantri seperti yang lain, luhan di depan dan sehun dibelakang

"eh!" luhan terkejut karna tiba-tiba sehun melingkarkan Tangannya di pingangnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu nya,

"sehunnie~ tak ingatkah kau tentang larangan manajer-hyung?" Tanya luhan berusaha mengingatkan

"iya,, aku ingat,, tapi thethekali matha' tidak boleh? Lagi pula manajer-hyung tidak dithini, ya 'kan?" sehun malah Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang luhan, malah kini ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta diantara mereka

"manajer-hyung memang tak ada, tapi banyak fans kita disini yang akan memfoto kita, memasukannya ke internet dan akan dilihat oleh manajer-hyung, lihat saja"  
'thelalu thaja alathannya fans! Bitha tidak thih fans kita itu tidak mempunyai thethuatu yang bitha mengabadikan keromantithanku dengan Luhannie-hyung!' dan akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati sehun melepas pelukannya

Dan kini tiba giliran mereka untuk memesan bubble tea nya

"ahjumma, kami beli taro bubble tea nya 2" pesan sehun pada ahjumma yang langsung menyiapkan pesanan mereka

"ah,, maaf,, persediaan bubble tea nya tinggal satu gelas, anak saya baru akan mengambilnya dirumah, apa kalian akan menunggu atau pesan satu saja?" Tanya ahjumma tersebut sopan

"kami akan menunggu, jika thudah ahjumma bitha memanggil kami, terima kathih" jawab sehun tak kalah sopan dan luhan langsung menarik sehun ke meja di sisi pojok setelah Mengambil 1gelas bubble tea mereka *kasian_sehun_dari_tadi_ditarik-tarik

"Kenapa sih sehunnie? Dari kemarin kau ingin memelukku terus? Kau masih kangen padaku?" Tanya luhan begitu dirinya selesai meminum bubble tea nya sedikit, tiba-tiba sehun Mengambil bubble tea di Tangannya dan menyesapnya sedikit

"iya hyung,, aku mathih kangen padamu! Aku benci dengan themua fans kita! Karna aku tidak bitha memeluk hyung karna mereka! Aku ingin themua fans kita tidak punya kamera agar aku bebath memeluk Luhannie! Aku ingin memeluk hyung ketika aku ingin,, dan tidak terhalang fans-fans kita! Aku benci ini!" sehun meletakkan bubble tea nya dengan kasar hingga hampir semua pengunjung café tersebut menoleh padanya

"sehunnie! Kau tidak boleh begitu! Tanpa fans kita bukan apa-apa! Tak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu! Nanti kalau didorm kau boleh memelukku kapanpun kau ingin,, terserah kau mau memelukku, menciumku, membelaiku, terserah apa maumu sehunnie,, tapi kau jangan berkata kalau kau membenci fans kita! Mereka hanya lah HunHan shipper yang mendukung hubungan kita agar selalu berjalan! Kau tidak ingat Bagaimana fans kita sangat sedih ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku tak menyanyangimu lagi! ketika kau mengatakan kalau aku lebih mencintai minseok-hyung! Mereka mendukung hubungan kita sehunnie, jangan kau membenci mereka karna larangan dari manajer-hyung!" ujar luhan panjang lebar karna sehun mengatakan bahwa sehun membenci fans mereka

"benarkah aku boleh memeluk, mencium dan membelai mu Luhannie?" Tanya sehun dengan wajah yang.. pervert (?)

"eh?" sepertinya luhan terlalu semangat menceramahi sehun sehingga dia berbicara tanpa memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya

"benarkah luhannie? Kau theriuth? Aku terlanjur ingin~ boleh ya! Ya! Thebagai theme-mu aku boleh dong minta jatah.. hehe.. kita kan thudah lama tidak melakukannya karna comeback dengan wolf kemarin,, boleh ya luhannie~"

'sepertinya aku harus melarikan diri ke manajer-hyung nanti malam' batin luhan

"permisi.. ini bubble tea nya,, maaf menunggu lama.." tiba-tiba seorang gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahunan datang dan membawakan bubble tea mereka

"ah,, bukan apa-apa kok" sehun tersenyum manis pada gadis yang ternyata anak dari ahjumma tadi

"oh ya,, kalian sehun dan luhan exo kan? Boleh minta tanda Tangan dan foto bersama?" Tanya gadis tersebut

"oh,, tentu thaja boleh,," luhan sangat bingung dengan tingkah namjachingu nya ini,, katanya tadi tiba-tiba benci dengan fans nya, sekarang malah begini, apa ceramah luhan tadi langsung berhasil? Kenapa cepat sekali? Setelah menghabiskan bubble tea mereka dan membayarnya mereka langsung pulang setelah sebelumnya berfoto dengan gadis tadi dan memberikan tanda Tangannya

Malam harinya di dorm exo

"hyung, apa kalian melihat Luhannie-hyung?" Tanya sehun pada hyung-hyungnya yang tengah menonton tv

"oh, luhan-hyung ada di balkon atas. Katanya kalau kau mencarinya kau disuruh ke balkon atas dan membawa minuman hangat karna luhan-hyung juga sedang minum teh disana" jawab kyungsoo

"oh begitu, terima kathih hyung" dan sehun pun ke balkon atas setelah menuangkan teh hangat ke gelas yang dibawanya

"Luhannie hyung~" sehun meletakkan teh nya di meja terdekat dan memeluk luhan dari belakang

"ne, sehunnie. Ada apa?" Tanya luhan yang tengah menikmati semilir angin malam yang tak terlalu dingin

"aku mau minta jatah~" tiba-tiba tubuh luhan membeku karna ucapan sehun tadi

'astaga! Aku lupa tentang ini!' batin luhan kaget

"kyaaaaa! EOMMAAA! SEHUNNIEE! TURUNKAN AKUU!" luhan langsung berteriak ketika sehun menggotongnya ala bridal menuju kamar sehun dan kemudian langsung menguncinya

"ada apa dengan sehunnie dan luhan-hyung?" Tanya chen pada member exo lainnya

"mungkin sehun minta jatah ke luhan-hyung,, kyungsoo-hyung~ aku boleh minta jatah juga tidak?" ujar kai yang langsung beringsut mendekati kyungsoo yang sedang nyemil di dapur

"tidak! Kita baru saja melakukannya kemarin malam kkamjongie.. hole ku masih perih! Tidak mau!" tolak kyungsoo mentah-mentah dan langsung melanjutkan acara nyemil nya

"AAAAAAHHHHH! SEHUNNNIIIEEEEHHH… SAAKKIIIITTT…. AAAAAHHH… JANGANNNHH KASSSARR… AAAAHHHH…" tiba-tiba teriakan luhan terdengar dari kamar sehun

"kurasa sehun tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya hari ini…"

#End#

Fiuuhh… akhirnya fanfic pertama ku publish juga,, #lega…

Terima kasih karna sudah membaca fanfic ku yang gaje ini.. jangan lupa review yah..

Annyeong! ^^


End file.
